Some parts, such as wings of an aircraft, are flexible and may change shape depending on various factors, such as the loads applied, e.g., as the parts are being supported during fabrication. This flexibility makes precise processing of such parts difficult, in part because a computer-aided design (CAD) model of a flexible part may not be representative of the actual shape of the part, flexed when supported in a particular manner. Accordingly, inspection of such parts may be used to identify the actual shape. However, most conventional inspection techniques are insufficiently accurate and/or are too time-intensive.